Remembering Sunday
by kjs2259
Summary: Songfic. AH.


**Ok, so this is my first ever songfic. But be nice, even if it does suck! This is a beautiful song called Remembering Sunday: All Time Low.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI **

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

Jace Lightwood woke up from his vivid dream. The dream with a beautiful redhead. He sighed, trying not to remember. He grabbed another beer, but after two sips, he threw it at the wall, disgusted with himself.__

Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs

He went onto his balcony, feeling the light breeze of May. Slowly, without letting himself, he started remembering everything. Their night together had been pure magic. Jace had fallen for her in one night.__

Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in

Jace closed his eyes, seeing her behind his lids. She pulled him up the stairs after they had met at Pandemonium. It had been an instant connection,that was for sure.__

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

His eyes opened, and he realized he needed to find her. Find her before it was too late. Jace had dreamed of her non-stop since their one night together, and he couldn't get her out of his mind. He needed her, wanted her, more than he had ever wanted anything. He wanted her to be his wife. They were meant to be together.__

Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut

She told him, that morning, that she didn't want anything with him. She just wanted to have some fun. But he didn't believe her. How could she not feel the connection they shared?__

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

"Excuse me, but do you know where Clary Fray is?" Jace asked, pleadingly.

"Sorry, kid. She's probably at the store or something. I haven't seen her in a while." The bald man told him.

Jace sat down on the front step, and put his head in his hands. He couldn't find her. It was as if she had disappeared overnight. __

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

He went to more neighbors, getting desperate. He needed to find her.__

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be

Jace looked up towards the sky. It looked dark and menacing. He went up to one last door, his only hope left in the world.

"Hi, have you seen Clary Fray?" Jace asked the black haired girl hopefully.

"She moved away, oh, about two days ago. Was there some reason you were looking for her?" She asked sadly.

"She's the love of my life," Jace whispered, before turning away. He looked up again, as the sky lit up with lightning. __

[Juliet Simms:]  
I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head

Clary settled into her seat in the airplane, getting comfortable. She looked down to the ground, seeing nothing. All she could see behind her lids was Jace Lightwood, and that's all she would ever see for the rest of her life. She wouldn't call him, though. No, she would not contact him at all. She had to be strong, and she wouldn't break. Clary was going to forget this whole experience with Jace ever happened.

__

[Alex Gaskarth:]  
Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home

Jace sighed, getting back into his car. She was never going to come to him. He had nothing to do but go home, and dwell on his mistakes. He silently pulled out of her driveway, leaving the town behind him.

**This is such a beautiful song! I really hope you liked it. Please review for Jace and Clary!**


End file.
